Coming From The Dark
by Sweet.Mione.Potter
Summary: “Oh dear Harry is in trouble!” Ron said getting up too, he knew how Hermione could be when she was mad and right now she would be capable of kicking his head off.Hermione didn’t even stop to knock she just entered the room not really caring if he minded i
1. Chapter 1: Visiting Godric Hallow

Chapter one: Visiting Godric Hallow

It had been seventeen years since the last time he had been in this place, and he couldn't remember much about it, but he knew what had happened in that house. The night was dark and cold, and the moon light was not enough to show him the remains of his old house – the house where his parents had been murdered. It hurt him to be back in this place again, but he knew there was something he needed to do – but not alone; it was too painful to be there.

The girl next to him touched his arm, which made him come back from his painful memories. He looked at her and could see in her brown eyes all of the sadness and all of the worries that she was feeling right now. She probably knew him better than he knew himself, and she knew how painful it was for him to be there again. He tried to smile but failed; his green eyes were full of sadness and pain.

"Harry maybe we should go; this isn't turning out good for you," the girl said as she looked him straight in the eye, feeling his pain.

"I can't. I have to be here to see what he did to my house. He killed my parents here, Hermione. Maybe you should go; this is something that I need to do, not you," Harry replied, but really he didn't want her to go.

"Never. I cannot leave you in here, not when you're going to be here for so long." Hermione took his hand in hers. "Let's go."

Together, they walked closer to the house – or at least what was left of it. They pointed their wands, and a little light appeared. A few tears welled up in Hermione's eyes while Harry looked around. The house wasn't destroyed much – only a few doors and windows were broken. He looked at her and with his eyes, he told her all that she needed to know. Hermione nodded and continued holding his hand as they walked inside the house.

The first room was the living room. A few things were still in their places, but then they saw the glass on the floor. In the fireplace, there were still a few pictures. Slowly, they came closer and Harry pointed the light towards the pictures.

A few were from his parent's wedding. He could see how happy they were. Another one was while his mother was pregnant, and it was taken probably in the backyard. You could see a small belly already. The next one was his parents with him, and it looked like when he was born. Harry picked the pictures up and put them in his pocket.

After looking around the living room, they climbed upstairs. They found his parents bedroom. It was big and beautifully decorated. Also, in the bedroom, they found more pictures. Hermione watched him as he looked at the room. She knew either he was trying to save all the memories or maybe remember something from his past.

They got back to their search, and the next room they found was the nursery. It looked as if it was the only room that was still in one piece. It was, of course, filled with dust, but nothing was broken. Harry's crib was next to the window. Hermione walked over to the crib and picked up the teddy bear lying in it. She looked at Harry.

"I remember that. I always had it with me when I was little," Harry said, coming closer to her.

Hermione smiled. "Then we should take him with us."

Harry nodded. In one of the drawers he found a little box. He opened it and found a Golden Snitch inside. Harry smiled and looked at Hermione.

"Looks like your dad wanted you to be a seeker," she said with a smile.

Harry nodded. "Looks like it. But I think that this was his Snitch. I remember seeing him with this when I saw Snape's memories."

Hermione showed him a picture she had found of baby Harry and his dad sitting on the floor, playing with the Snitch. James controlled the snitch so it wouldn't fly very high while little Harry was laughing and trying to catch it. They both looked so happy.

Suddenly, Harry couldn't take the pain any more. He fell to the floor with a cry and began to sob. Hastily, Hermione knelt next to him and wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry on her shoulder. She began to cry, too, as she held Harry close to her heart. She knew that, though he most likely felt horrible now, he would eventually feel better after letting his feelings out.

"Shhhh, its ok. Just let it go," She ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's too much to see how happy they were – how happy I was. Voldemort destroyed all of that. Because of him, I never really met my parents. Because of him, I don't remember much of them. Because of him, I have grown up alone and without knowing what love is – what it is to be loved," Harry spoke softly, his voice breaking with every few words. His arms were around Hermione's waist and his head on her neck as he cried.

"I know Harry, I know," she whispered. "I don't think that anything I might say can ease the pain you are feeling now, but know that there are people who love you more than life itself. You aren't alone anymore." She softly kissed the top of his head.

"Don't leave me, Hermione, please don't leave me," Harry pleaded. It broke her heart to see him in so much pain.

"I won't. I will never leave you, never. You're stuck with me, Potter," she said, a smile playing on her lips as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Forever?" he asked, meeting her gaze with one that faltered. She was struck by the sudden helplessness that surrounded him.

Hermione started to wipe his tears away. "Well, at least until you get married."

Harry shook his head. "No, I want you to stay with me forever, Hermione."

Hermione was surprised, but nodded, "If that's what you want, then that's what I'll do."

For the first time that night, Harry smiled. He drew away from her, then caressed her cheek. Hesitantly, he kissed her lips in a tender and sweet kiss. At first, Hermione was very surprised at the action, but after the shock was gone, she kissed him back in the same way.

Now he knew he would never be alone. He would always have someone who he truly loved and who loved him in return. Now he had one more reason to fight Voldemort, and to win. Because for the first time, he could see a future – a future that included him and Hermione, happy and together.

He was coming back from the dark place because of Hermione. She was on his side – had been since their first year. She was always with him in the good and the bad moments. She never doubted him, even when everyone else did – even Ron. His true love had been in front of him this whole time, and he had never seen it. It had taken a trip to the home of his dead parents for him to finally realize after all those years just who was the one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. He is the wonderful creation of J.K. Rowling

**A/N: **I want to thank my beta for the amazing job she is doing, for making this story so easy to read and I want to thank my readers thank you so much for reading this

Chapter two: Feelings

That night they went back to Grimmauld Place, they found the house empty and quiet. The lights were off, and they were sure Ron was already sleeping. Instead of going to their rooms, Harry and Hermione went to the kitchen. Harry sat down at the table to watch the pictures while Hermione made tea. She looked at him and smiled – he was grinning as he looked at the pictures. To her, he also looked a little sad somehow.

She took a seat next to him and noticed that the picture he held was the one of baby Harry and James as they played with the Snitch. Hermione smiled and gently put her hand on his arm.

"You two looked so cute together, Harry. And so happy," Hermione said as she looked at him.

"I'm just sad that I can't remember this," admitted Harry. He placed his hand over Hermione's and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry that you can't remember this, but maybe when you have your own kids you can do the same thing," Hermione said, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You think so? I want a family so badly, Hermione, but I simply don't have a high chance of even living that long." Harry rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Hermione shook her head fiercely. "I will make sure that you live to have all that and much more. But I can't find you a wife – that's something you need to do for yourself."

"I don't need you to do that for me. I've already found the right girl. The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Harry put a finger under her chin and slowly made her look up at him "She was always there when I need her. She even went with me tonight to the place were I lost my parents, and it was her that just brought me out of the darkest place I've ever found myself in. A place I've been trying to leave my whole life."

Hermione's eyes were full of tears. She loved him with her whole heart, and she knew that. But she had never thought that he would have those same feelings for her. Harry kissed her tears away and smiled. There was no one in the whole of the world who was better for him than his Hermione, and she meant everything to him.

"I love you, Hermione, and I want to be with you forever. You are the reason that I'm happy now. You give me hope. A hope that I'm going to destroy Voldemort and put an end to everything he's put me through, put us through. With you, I feel like I have a future to look forward to." He softly caressed her cheek, desperately wanting her to understand just how deeply he loved her.

"I love you, too, Harry. I always have, but I never thought that you would ever feel the same. I never imagined that you could find words like that to say to me. If someone had told me back in school that one day you would tell me that you love me, I wouldn't have believed them even in the slightest." Hermione's eyes shone with tears.

"It took me a long time to realize that it was you who was the right person for me, but I finally did, and I'm not going to let you go, Hermione. I really can't imagine my life without you." Harry kissed her forehead and looked at her again. "Would you give me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Hermione couldn't stop the grin that formed on her lips. "Of course I will, you daft plonker. You didn't even have to ask!"

Harry laughed, thinking that it was like a dream come true for him. He had never felt this happy before in his life. He kissed her soundly on the lips as her arms wound around his neck. Their hands and arms caressed each other sweetly as they let out the emotions they'd so long pent up. Soon they were completely lost in one another.

What they didn't know was that Ron was watching them from the doorway, smiling contentedly. He had always suspected that there was something more than friendship between his two dearest friends. He closed the kitchen door softly and made his way back to his room.

"Finally!" he exclaimed as he fell back on his bed. "It took them all this time to tell each other how they felt. I though I was going to have to lock them in a bloody broom closet to figure it out. Right gits, those two are." Ron spoke under his breath, but grinned all the while. "And they call her the brightest witch of our age."

Ron couldn't wait until the morning. He was going to have such fun teasing them and watching them together. He shook his head and laughed a little, knowing that Harry would sleep better tonight than he had in months.

The couple still sat in the kitchen, drinking their tea and talking a little. Harry found it simply impossible to stop grinning, and a smile continuously tugged at the corners of Hermione's lips.

"You know that we have to tell Ron about us," she said, remembering for the first time their red-headed friend.

"Let's talk to him in the morning. I just hope that he won't be angry. I think he's always sort of fancied you." Harry made a face.

"You know, I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I happen to know that he has been talking with Luna." Hermione smiled wickedly.

"_Luna_? Wow. I never imagined him with her. But I suppose they would make a good couple. She's so unusually interesting and he's so…."

"Ron?" Hermione supplied. "They'll make a fine couple, if Ronald isn't too thick to realize what he's got going for him. I think she's always been a bit in love with him, you know. Anyways, his talking to her is why he's always so happy nowadays. Even when I send him off to do some research."

Harry laughed. "I haven't noticed. But I guess I haven't noticed a lot of things lately." He squeezed her hand and gave her a loving look. Then he sighed. "Oh well. I just hope that Luna chooses a good nickname for him that I can easily tease him about."

"Who knows? Maybe Luna will keep 'Won-Won.'" Hermione giggled.

"I never noticed that you giggle," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't do that very often," she replied.

"I like it. It sounds cute coming from you."

She smiled. "I do believe that you've got the sweet talk aspect of the relationship down-pat."

He grinned. "Not really. I just told you how I felt."

They spent a little more time in the kitchen, but went to bed soon after. They had an early morning and a day filled with tedious research ahead. Harry walked Hermione to her room, kissed her goodnight, then went back to the room he shared with Ron. He wished he could have stayed with her longer, but he knew that he would see her again in the morning.

Harry and Hermione fell asleep smiling. They had never been so happy before, and they didn't want the feeling to end. It was so good to have something that would make them forget about the dark times that they were going through. The wallowed in the simple bliss, knowing that a dark and mysterious journey lay ahead of them. A journey with a destination neither of them knew.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Ron

I don't own the Harry Potter or anything, I just own the plot

**AN:** Here it is, hope everyone likes it and thanks to my wonderful beta

Chapter 3: Telling Ron

It was early morning and almost everyone was sleeping. Well, not quite everyone. Harry was already up and in the kitchen. He couldn't sleep a second more and had decided to get up in the hopes that he could ready his mind for what he and Hermione needed to do. They were going to tell Ron that they were together, and Harry was still a little afraid of his best mate's reaction. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hermione watching him. She giggled just a bit, and he looked up at her.

He grinned. He couldn't help but feel ecstatically happy ever time he saw her. There she was, looking down at him – his angel. His angel who had kept him from staying in darkness for the rest of the war – maybe even his life – all in one night.

"I didn't expect to see you in here this early," Hermione said, sitting next to him at the table.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, so I came down. What about you?" He kissed her cheek as a morning greeting.

"I'm a morning person. I'm always up early," she said with a smile.

"Are we going to stick with the plan?" Harry asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, and the sooner, the better," Hermione said. She brushed her fingers over his cheek softly.

"I'll tell you what would be the better," Harry began. "Breakfast." Just at that moment his stomach growled, adding emphasis to his words.

Hermione laughed and together they began a long and hard fight with the cooking utensils. They'd managed to make a few pieces of toast that weren't too burnt and even a few scrambled eggs by the time Ron came into the kitchen around 10:30 or so. His red hair was a complete mess, and he looked as if he was still asleep. Hermione giggled at the sight, and Harry tried not to laugh.

Ron glared at them and yawned. "I was supposed to be sleeping, but I smelled breakfast."

Hermione giggled again. "I figured that food would be the only thing to get you up before noon."

"Well, mate, lets eat then. Maybe you will wake up a little." Harry said, passing Ron a plate. He hoped that he would soon wake up enough for them to talk to him.

Together they start eating their breakfast, and Ron admitted that they had done a decent job with the food. "At least the kitchen isn't on fire." They talked for a while, enjoying the feeling of being together and having fun. It was something they didn't get to do very often, and something they hardly ever felt like doing, with Voldemort's hand extended over them all. Hermione watched contentedly as the two boys – men, now, she realized – debated over Quidditch teams. It made her feel as if they were just teenagers back at Hogwarts with nothing more to worry about than exams and whether or not Cho Chang would say hi to Harry in the hallway.

After they finished eating and cleaning the dishes, they made their way to the living room. They felt that now was a good time to tell Ron. They both took a seat, and Ron became slightly worried. His friends seemed suddenly very serious.

"What's going on? If something is wrong, then I need to know." Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who nodded. Harry took a deep breath, then said, "We have something to tell you, mate. You know that we went to my parents' house last night, don't you?"

Ron nodded silently. Hermione continued, "Something happened there. But don't worry because it wasn't anything bad."

"Can you two just get to the point?" Ron was becoming agitated.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Be patient, Ronald. It's not that difficult, you know. Go on, Harry."

"Well, you see, Ron," Harry began slowly, "Er, what happened last night was that…well, uh, I realized that I have, uh, feelings for Hermione. I – I think that I have for a very long time, but I was too blind or too stupid to see them before now."

"And I finally got the courage to tell him about my feelings for him last night, too," Hermione explained. "So we're sort of…together…as of last night. We wanted to tell you before you found out some other way."

Harry and Hermione watched Ron carefully, expecting an outburst of some sort. To their great surprise, he didn't seem angry in the least. In fact, he was smiling.

"It's about bloody time, you two nitwits," he said, and laughed at their expressions. "I thought I was going to have to hit you over the head with a broomstick or something and knock some sense into you. You two are the most stubborn people on this planet. There have been a hundred hints, and you just overlooked all of them."

Harry and Hermione were open mouthed. They stared at him as if he'd sprouted another head.

"So…you aren't mad at us?" Harry asked, baffled.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, idiot." Ron rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "I knew that sooner or later you two would get together. I had actually thought you might come to your senses before this."

"But I thought…I mean, didn't you…well, didn't you fancy Hermione?" Harry asked feebly.

Ron blushed and glanced at Hermione, who coloured slightly. "Thank you for bringing up embarrassing memories, Harry," he said.

"Yes, so kind of you," Hermione added sarcastically.

"Pff, sorry." Harry crossed his arms.

"S'okay," Ron said. "Yes, I did fancy Hermione, but I realized awhile ago that there really was nothing between us. It never really would have worked. It was heartbreaking to me, but I moved on. The two of you are much better suited for each other, after all."

In a flurry of happy tears, Hermione leapt up and threw her arms around Ron's neck. "Thank you, Ron," she whispered.

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable. He patted her hair awkwardly. "Erm, yes, you're welcome, Hermione." He let out a small sigh of relief when she let go of him. Then he turned to Harry, suddenly serious. "Take good care of her, Harry. That's a special girl you've got there, and you better not mess this up."

Harry smiled and slipped an arm around Hermione's waist. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good," said Ron. "Because there's a whole mess of people that will chase after you with fork and torch if you do."

Hermione punched his shoulder. "Ronald," she said with a blush.

Ron just laughed and left the couple to themselves so he could take a shower and get ready for the day. It was so good to know that Ron was happy for them. They had so expected him to be angry or jealous. They felt sorry that they'd underestimated him.

The two of them loved having the opportunity to just sit and relax together, but they knew that there was research to be done. It was time to get serious again.

They headed to the small room they'd turned into their Library and continued with their research. Soon enough they were joined by Ron, and the three together started working. In a way, all the happiness was forgotten while they concentrated on their work. It wasn't an easy thing to do. They knew that they would have to use all their time and energy to find the answers they needed.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N:** I finally got a new beta and here it is chapter four, hope everyone likes it and tell me what you think and Jacqueline thanks for beta-ing this 

Chapter Four: An Unexpected Visitor

A few days had passed since the day that Harry and Hermione started dating, the trio had been constantly busy and were still researching for clue that could help them in the battle against Voldemort. Harry and Hermione sometimes would have their moments when both of them would be in their little world and forget about Ron.

He didn't mind that but Hermione always feel a little guilty. It was Friday morning and she was already up, last night she had thought of an amazing idea and she was just waiting to see if it would work. She was making breakfast when she felt a pair of arms around her waist, she smiled, knowing already who it was.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked not looking at him.

"I couldn't sleep and I was sure that my lovely girlfriend was already up." Harry yawned.

Hermione turned around and kissed him on the cheek "I was up because I'm waiting for something."

"Something? What is it?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise. Now you'd better go and get ready – oh, and please wake Ron." She turns around and keeps cooking.

Harry didn't say anything and made his way to his room, before going to fetch Ron; who of course was still half asleep. Hermione rolled her eyes and took a seat, they ate their breakfast in silence; Hermione couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. Harry suspected that she was up to something while Ron, who was too busy trying to cram as much food in his mouth as possible, didn't even bother to try to find out.

After finishing their breakfast Harry and Ron went back to the library while Hermione was in the living room, watching the fireplace when suddenly the green flames appeared and someone came out. Hermione smiled.

"How was the trip?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Not bad, I hate the floo network." The person answered.

"I know how that is." Hermione waved her wand and the person was cleaned. "Come with me, they are upstairs."

Harry and Ron were a little bored, they were tired of being kept researching and not finding anything that might help them.

"Hey guys, can I have your attention for a second?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry looked up at her with suspicious faces, as she usually didn't ask for attention.

"I know that we are all tired and we need some time to relax also I'm very aware that since Harry and I got together Ron has been feeling a little out," Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione, the two boys were very confused so Hermione kept on explaining to them. "So I decided that we need some time to have some fun and I know that this isn't the ideal time for that but I invited someone to spend the weekend with us."

When Hermione finished saying that a blonde girl joined her, Ron was blushing while Harry was trying not to laugh by seeing his mate reaction. Hermione smiled, she knew that this was going to be great for Ron.

"I hope you guys don't mind that I invited Luna and I want everyone to have some fun this weekend, I know that is hard to forget what we are doing but we need to relax just a little." Hermione was smiling.

"Yes! It is nice to have you here Luna." Harry said.

"Thank you, I was very surprised when Hermione invited me but is good to be here." Luna said with a dreaming look.

"Is good to have you here Luna ummmm I'm sure that we are going to have fun." Ron managed to say while his ears turned a deep shade of red.

"Thanks Ronald, I was wondering if you could show me this place and of course where I'm going to sleep." The blond girl asked with a cheeky grin.

Harry smirked while Hermione giggled. Ron just nodded and got up. He took Luna on a tour of the house.

"And here is your room, the other one next to yours is Hermione's room." Ron explained while opening the door.

"Wow, this is huge and very pretty too. Thank you Ronald for been such a sweet guy and showing me around." Luna kissed his cheek and walked over to the window.

Ron blushed deep red, he knew that he been making a fool of himself since he saw her a few minutes ago, he didn't know why but she seemed to have some power over him. He was watching her while she was still looking outside, noticing how the sun was making her beautiful, long blond hair shine, he knew that he was staring at her but right then he didn't care, she looked like an angel.

Luna turned around and smiled sweetly at him before she walked over to him "Can we go to the living room?"

"Ummm sure, let's go." He said with a shy smile.

Luna giggled and linked her arm on his, while Ron ran his fingers through his red hair and started walking towards the living room. Harry and Hermione were still in the library relaxing. Harry's head lay in her lap as she caressed his hair gently.

"That was a great idea love, I'm sure that Ron is going to have a great time." Harry said with his eyes closed.

"I hope so; I've been feeling a little guilty since we have been putting Ron aside since we start dating."

"I know, but we didn't mean to do that." Harry was starting to fall asleep.

Hermione smiled and kept running her fingers through his hair, she knew that he was starting to relax and that soon enough he would be sleeping. In the living room Ron and Luna were talking a little, of course that Ron was still making a fool of himself but Luna didn't mind and thought that was funny.

"So ummm w-what you wanna do?" Ron asked not looking at her.

"What you guys usually do in here?"

"Not much, I think that you are going to be bored in here since we can't go outside that much and we don't have many things to do in this house." Ron looked at Luna and got lost in her dreamy eyes.

"I don't mind, anything is good for me as long I am with you." Luna looked at Ron with a sweet smile on her face.

Meanwhile back in the library Harry was lazily studying Hermione. Her lips moved, she was talking to him, but Harry couldn't hear a word she had said.

"Sorry". He smiled and then his smile turned into a fully fledged grin.

"Were you even listening to me?" Hermione asked

"No. Sorry, I was just thinking how cute you are," Harry replied.

"Honestly!" she sighed and then gave him a look that sat somewhere between exasperation and annoyance. Quickly she leaned to him and gave him a lightning quick kiss on the lips and pulled back before he could respond. "That was for the 'cute' bit." Then she just as quickly hit him over the head with the book she had open in front of her. "And THAT is for not paying attention."

Harry let out a "ow" and found himself laughing. "Tell me again then."

Hermione's eyes smiled "One more time Harry. I'll tell you ONE last time. And if you do don't pay attention this time I'll hit you with every book on the top shelf of that bookcase behind you."

Harry turned to see how many books she was talking about "THAT shelf?"

"Every book on it! Ready?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. I SAID if we want to know as much about Voldemort as possible, if we are going to find his weakness, then we are going to have to gather all the information we have on him."

"But there isn't any," Harry told her.

Hermione let out a sigh "No, not much. I admit that is going to be difficult. But the first thing we are going to have to do is somehow gather all the old Hogwarts school records. There HAS to be something in them to give us a clue."

Harry fell silent, considering this course of action. He looked around him to find the London National Library was not as busy as he had expected. They were in the secret (as far as the Muggle world knew) Magical annex to the National Library that housed the largest collection of magical books in the country. Perhaps the largest anywhere. They also housed all of the Hogwarts Old School Records.

A few wizards had walked through earlier but didn't stay long, and the only other occupant the large room had at this time was a very elderly witch that had fallen asleep in the comfortable chair with the book she had been reading still open on her lap.

Her glasses were slowly sliding down the bridge of her nose and almost falling from her face completely when as if by magic (because it probably WAS magic) they again very slowly crept back UP the bridge of her nose again. And then they would continue to make the trip up and down her nose, without ever falling off. Harry watched her glasses, not able to take his eyes off them. Finally Hermione saw that his attention had been drawn away from her, and turned her head to see what he was looking at.

Once Hermione saw the spectacles sliding down then up the unknown witches nose she turned to Harry "They're charmed."

"I know" he replied.

"Then why - - "

"Shhhh!" Harry stopped her before she could continue.

"Wha - -" was all she could say again before he had stopped her again.

"Say that again!" he implored her.

"What? The glasses?"

Harry nodded.

"About them being charmed?"

"That's IT!" Harry said loudly and quickly stood. He had a 'eureka' look on his face.

"What's it?"

"Charmed. That's IT! IF we can work out all the charms Voldermort has used in the past, then we can also find out which ones he doesn't use."

"How is that - - " Hermione was cut off again.

"Basic charms Mione. IF we find out which charms he doesn't use, or isn't proficient at, then we can use only those charms in some way to defeat him."

"How?"

"Basic charms. YOU should know that! What's the first thing you are taught about charms?"

She paused an instant and then could see his train of thought. "A proper defence to a charm can only be prepared when one is proficient at the charm in question."

"Right! So if we can get all the records on his charms, which ones he used and more importantly which ones he DIDN'T, then we can use those and only those ones to create an attack he shouldn't be able to defeat. Not easily anyway."

"But - - " Once more Harry had cut Hermione off.

"Ron's Dad told me the time all the best Aurors from the Ministry tried to attack him over 30 years ago. He said there were Avada Kedavra's and stunners flying every which way but he was able to deflect every single one."

"That makes sense," Hermione mused "He is probably better at the A/K than anyone else."

"And if he is so good at casting it, then he is equally good at defending himself from it."

Harry nodded and Hermione beamed. "Harry you are a GENIUS! It is perfect! The record of his marks at charms will still be on file."

Harry grinned and she grabbed him quickly around the neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. She turned and went to a row of books near the back of the room and started examining their covers as Harry joined her. After less than a minute Harry's patience had already ran out and he grabbed a book at random.

"Here," he said "Try this one."

Hermione looked at it "It's a bit early I think. I don't know if - - - "

"Let's go to the index and see if his name is listed. If not we'll try the next."

She gave Harry an odd look "Who taught you how to use an index Harry? That's not like you."

He laughed "Actually? It was you!"

She smiled and giggled as she opened the book. As she did a bolt of lightning exploded from the book's pages and hit Hermione with such force that it knocked her 30 feet into the air. Her body just as quickly fell to the hard stone floor with a sickening sound as her head fell hard and lay still on the floor, a searing smoking hole deep in the centre of her chest, where the lightning had struck. She was dead.

A scream was frozen solid in his throat, and couldn't escape.

Days and weeks flew past Harry like clouds on a windy day. He stood silent for most of them, not believing what had happened. He could not face her parents and wanted desperately to take their grief away. There were rivers of tears and so much crying as he explained what had happened, and even though everyone was saying he shouldn't blame himself, Harry could see and feel all eyes avoiding his own. They blamed him. She was dead and he had killed her.

He stood by her grave on a miserably cold and wet London winters day. Long, long after all the other mourners had departed and he still stood there. Even then, even weeks after, still not believing.

Ron had avoided him all this time. When he most needed a friend more than anything else in the world, Ron would have nothing to do with him. Ginny had told him, reluctantly, how Ron agreed that he had been responsible for her death.

The only single time Ron had spoken to him, was to remind him how he told Harry he wasn't to hurt her. and now he was (as far as Ron was concerned) responsible for her death.

He sat bolt upright in the couch, his head pounding and a scream was tearing at his ears; his own scream. He looked around, disoriented but briefly aware that it had been a dream, a nightmare.

Hermione entered the Black library, she saw Harry on the couch, he was sweating, so she ran to him and took a seat next to him, she didn't even have time to talk because the next thing she realised was Harry hugging her very tight. Hermione starts running her fingers throw his hair.

"What happened? I head you screaming." she asked not letting go of him.

He didn't knew if he could tell her, he was afraid of her reaction "Just a bad dream."

"Shhh, its ok we are in here and fine." Hermione kissed the top of his head

Slowly Harry let go of her, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes as he caressed her cheek "I love you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, ever."

Hermione didn't knew what to say when her eyes filled with tears. She kissed his forehead. "I love you too and I know you won't and if you want to talk about it you know that I'm here for you."

Harry hugged her again, he knew that he needed to do something to keep her and Ron safe, he knew that if they died he couldn't live with himself and this nightmare was the proof that maybe he needed to make them leave him – even though that would break his heart. He looked at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips; he loved her. He loved Ron like a brother and he needed to be sure that they were going to be safe.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't You Dare

**AN:** Here it is the next chapter, once again thanks to my great beta, hope you all enjoy it and review

Chapter five: Don't you dare

Later that night Hermione noticed that Harry was different, he have avoided her all day and almost didn't look at her. Ron didn't notice what was going on since he was having a great time with Luna.

They were having dinner and Hermione was looking at Harry, he was eating but his eyes were down sometimes he would just play with the food. She looks at her side and notices Ron and Luna talking and laughing, she really would have to talk with Ron and try to get the truth from Harry.

"Ronald I'm having such a great time, you are great." Luna said while touching his hand.

"Um- thanks Luna, y-you are a great girl" Ron was blushing deep red.

"What are you plans for later?" Luna asked not giving to much attention to Ron's blushing face.

"Actually none, maybe we can come up with something with Harry and Hermione" Ron suggested.

He looked at his best mates and frowned; Harry had his head down while eating and Hermione was playing with the food, this wasn't the kind of image that he was expecting from his mates not after they get together. He could see the look of sadness in Hermione's face, he really needed to talk with her.

"Are they mad at each other?" Luna asked making Ron look at her again.

"They weren't this morning; I think that something happened I mean this isn't the way that you should act with your boyfriend or girlfriend."

Luna's eyes got wide "They are together?"

Ron just nodded "For a few weeks already and I've never seen them like this, I need to talk with Hermione."

After they cleaned the dishes Luna, Ron and Hermione were in the living room, they saw Harry making his way upstairs without looking at them. This made Hermione sigh and look down.

"What happened? Did you two fight or something?" Ron was starting to get worried.

"No. I mean he was sleeping most of the afternoon but he got a nightmare he didn't told me what it was about and after we talked he got this strange." Hermione explains.

"You think that he saw us dying again?" Ron asked now having a little idea of why his mate was been like this.

"Maybe but isn't the first one, I mean he knows that no matter what we won't leave him alone."

"Maybe he is trying to push you two away, he probably thinks that if he ignores both of you that you would get mad at him and leave even if it breaks his heart doing this." Luna said.

Hermione and Ron look at her and then they look at each other, they have to admit that the blond girl was right, it wouldn't be the first time that Harry would try to be all noble with them and it certainly wouldn't be the last. They always agree that he has a save people thing and more than once he tried to push them away.

Hermione was mad, actually everyone could see in her eyes how mad she was, she couldn't believe that Harry was doing that again, how dare him do that right now that they are together? _Oh I just wanted to hex him and knock some sense in his head! _ She got up from the couch and started making her way upstairs.

"Oh dear Harry is in trouble!" Ron said getting up too, he knew how Hermione could be when she was mad and right now she would be capable of kicking his head off.

Hermione didn't even stop to knock she just entered the room not really caring if he minded it or not, Harry was looking outside the window when the door opens he looks and sees Hermione moving to him and he could see that she was mad.

"How dare you doing such a thing? How dare you hurt me like this?" She asked, with her wand pointing at him.

Harry's eyes were locked on hers, Ron had just got there and froze he couldn't believe that Hermione was pointing her wand at him.

"Hermione don't, don't do anything you might regret later." Ron said getting close to them.

"Stay away from this Ron, he needs to learn and stop with this saving people thing. He can't even imagine how hurt I am for what he did and he knows that no matter what I won't step away, I'm not going to leave I never did and I'm not going to do it now." Her wand was still pointing at him in her firm grip, her eyes never leaving his so he could see that she meant every word.

Harry didn't move, at first he was scared that she would hex him but now he could see that she was just hurt with him and have all right to be, he hated what he did to her but after that nightmare he thought that was the best thing to do, he sighs and looks down.

"You got me, I was trying to push you two away so you two could be safe, this is my mission not yours." Harry said not looking at them.

"Your mission? Are you bloody mental? We are in this from the start and if you think that we will step back I think you need to think twice. Mate we never leave you and we know that we are in danger but we aren't going to let you go through this alone." Ron was starting to get mad too.

Harry walked over to the bed and took a seat "I had a nightmare this afternoon and it scared the living daylights out of me."

Harry told them about the nightmare, he wanted them to understand why he did what he did, he wanted Hermione to understand that he still loved her but her safety came first to him, when he finished he could see that Ron's eyes were wide and Hermione's hand was on her mouth.

"Now you two understand why I was trying once again to push you two away, it hurt me so much to do that to both of you but especially to you Hermione." He was looking at her.

"Mate you have to stop this, we know very well what is waiting for us and we know that maybe we will die but you don't see us running away, we are here for you until the end. We start this with you and we will end this with you, together until the end." Ron said looking at him.

Harry didn't know what to say, he was gratefully that he have two best friends like them but in the other hand he was still worried that they would get hurt.

"Harry there is no way that we will leave you, like Ron said we are in this together. It's not your mission anymore it's ours too and no matter what you do we won't leave you – we're together until the end." Hermione was crying now.

Harry got up and hugged them both "Thank you. I'm sorry for hurting you I really didn't want to do that. Together until the end."

While the trio were having their little moment Luna was watching them and she too was with tears in her eyes. She knew how close they were and that this closeness meant the world to Harry, she smiled and closed the door slowly leaving them alone.

Hermione looks at Harry "Don't you dare to do this again! I really hope you're got it into your thick head that we aren't going to leave you, never."

Harry smiled and at her "I will try or I know that next time I will end up hexed."

"You bet that mate, she was really ready to hex you." Ron said smiling.

"You can be sure of that Potter and the next time that you have a nightmare I want you to tell us." Hermione was looking into his eyes.

"I promise I will do that and thank you for getting me back again."

Ron nods "Just don't do that again, well now I will leave you two alone."

He smiles and leaves them alone, Harry puts his arms around her waist and rests her forehead against hers "I'm so sorry love I didn't meant to …."

"Shhhh, s'ok just don't do that again." Hermione said caressing his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her slowly, he could feel himself get happy again, he couldn't believe that he tried to push her away from him. She was his conscious, she was the only one that could reach him when he closed himself from the world, she was the only one that could make him happy and the only one that would face him and tell him that he was wrong. She was everything to him and he tried to push her away from him once again. But now he knew that she and Ron would never leave him – no matter how much he pushed them and together they would fight and get out alive. After all, they had a future to look forward to.


End file.
